


Sign Me Up

by sparkle_miss_fortune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, squirming victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_miss_fortune/pseuds/sparkle_miss_fortune
Summary: Victor finds himself desperate to pee while the paparazzi are out in full force.





	Sign Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wetting isn't my thing, so this is omorashi that's all about desperation. I understand this is quite rare, so sorry if you were expecting more than just delicious squirming Victor.

Yuuri didn’t mind being dragged along with Victor’s crazy ideas. When he could set aside his anxiety, he quite enjoyed the spontaneity of it all. However he did have lines, and right now that line was being crossed.

Victor, ever the drama queen, was literally stamping his foot in annoyance as they waited at the Barcelona airport luggage conveyor. It seemed everybody else’s luggage had arrived except Victor’s.

“But my _costumes_ are in there,” he was saying to the troubled staff member. “I need my luggage! We have somewhere to be.”

“You can come back in a couple of hours,” the man suggested guiltily. “These things happen sometimes. We’ll have probably found it by then.”

“We can do that,” Yuuri cut in before Victor could speak again. “Go to the rink, sign up like you wanted, then come back? I’ll leave mine here too to save pulling it around.”

Victor seemed to consider the options before sighing. “Fine. We’ll do that.”

Satisfied the crisis was averted, Yuuri took control of the situation at hand. They wanted to sign up for sole practise in the Barcelona rink before anybody else did, ready for the championships the following month. Barcelona had the nicest rink in all of Spain and so Victor wanted it, because of course he did. Despite Yuuri attempting to reassure him no-one else would care enough to travel to a totally different country for the sign up, Victor had insisted.

“Let’s get a taxi,” Yuuri suggested. “We’ll do some shopping while we wait for the rink to open sign-ups, if you like.”

Shopping was stressful and while Yuuri didn’t mind it, he could have easily passed on it right then. Victor lit up, however, and nodded rapidly in agreement.

Fourteen shops in, Yuuri finally thrust some bags at his now-placated boyfriend, glaring at him as he did so. “Can you carry some of this, maybe?”

“Oh, sorry!” Victor actually looked sorry, taking some bags sheepishly. “I guess I got carried away. Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m fine. Did you really need to buy a whole new wardrobe? They’ll find your luggage I’m sure.”

“Do I really need an excuse to shop?” Victor said with a smile and a wink.

“Point taken. Hey, can we stop and get a coffee?”

“Whatever you want,” Victor said, putting an arm around Yuuri and hugging him lightly. “Afterwards we should head for the rink though, to be first in the queue.”

“There isn’t going to _be_ a queue.”

“You don’t _know_ that.”

“I really do,” Yuuri said with a sigh, but he was ignored as Victor swept him into a nearby coffee shop.

It was only when they were sitting together at a table in the corner, lattes in hand, did Yuuri notice they had been followed. Sitting a few tables away were two paparazzi, attempting to discreetly snap photos. Outside the window stood another three, cameras pointed in the windows at them.

“We’ve been spotted,” Yuuri said.

“They’ve been following us the whole time,” Victor said. “They were at the airport.” He lowered his voice, smirking slightly. “Why do you think I put on such a performance about the luggage? I don’t _care_ about it. I just thought it would make a good photo for them.”

“Don’t play up for the paparazzi,” Yuuri scolded. “It just encourages them.”

“I don’t generally mind them, as long as they’re not invading my personal space too much. Only _you’re_ allowed to do that, Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushed slightly as Victor winked at him. “You’re so embarrassing sometimes.”

“I’m wounded, Yuuri!” Victor said in mock-outrage, before taking a sip of his coffee and smiling again. “Why not let them take a few photos? It means they’re more likely to actually leave me alone when I want them to.”

“No, it really doesn’t work that way. They do what they want, when they want. Don’t you remember Princess Diana?”

“Only you could make the leap between Princess Diana and literally _nothing_ ,” Victor said, exhaling lengthily. “Don’t worry about it, Yuuri. They aren’t going to get me killed, and letting them snap some photos isn’t going to hurt me, you, or anyone.”

“I wasn’t worried they were going to get you killed until _now_!”

“ _You’re_ the one who-” Victor cut himself off, realising arguing with Anxious Yuuri was futile. “If they keep their distance, I don’t care. If you keep complaining, I’ll kiss you so they can sell _that_ to the newspapers instead of photos of us shopping.”

Yuuri kept his mouth shut. Victor would absolutely do it, and the last thing Yuuri wanted was such intimate moments captured by paparazzi.

“In fact, there’s only one problem with being followed right now.” Victor leant over the table towards Yuuri, lowering his voice even more than it had been. “I _really_ have to pee, and I don’t want them to follow me into the bathroom again.”

“Wait- again?” Yuuri said, eyes widening in horror. “Did they-? That’s rude!”

Victor shrugged as he sat back down. “Some are nicer than others, but yes. It’s happened. Now I just tend to avoid public bathrooms if there’s paparazzo around. I’ll let them snap some shots at the rink, since that’s what they _really_ want, and then they’ll leave us alone.”

“We could go to the hotel first, if you’d like? They can’t follow us to our room.”

“Yuuri, you worry too much. There’s no need. I’m an adult, and I have bladder control. It can wait.”

Yuuri flushed at that. “Is that a dig at me because of last week? Because that’s _low_ , Victor.”

“Of course!” Victor’s smile was dazzling as he held one finger up. “Always pee _before_ going out on the ice. It’s the cardinal rule.”

Yuuri glared at him for the memory. He’d neglected to think about his comfort before last week’s free skate, and ended up having to skate with a dangerously full bladder. After a hurried kiss and cry, he’d had to rush off much to Victor’s amusement. Eros had never looked so sexy with all the added movements, he’d joked, but Yuuri was too embarrassed to find it funny.

“At least no-one followed me to take photos,” he argued weakly, though it wasn’t lost on him that he was, in fact, throwing a burn at himself for not being cared about enough to follow.

“That’s what you’re going with?” Victor raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. “Smooth.”

Yuuri resisted the urge to throw the remains of his coffee at his boyfriend’s face. “Be quiet,” he whined. “Are we done?”

“We can be,” Victor agreed, draining the last of his coffee. “The rink’s only about a ten minute walk away.”

They were followed on their walk, of course. Yuuri tried not to take any notice, but it was strange. Unless he was in his home town, he didn’t often get much attention from paparazzi. Even since his attachment to Victor, he didn’t garner huge amounts of attention when alone.

There were more waiting at the rink doors. Victor nudged Yuuri before posing, which Yuuri copied. Both smiled, arms around each other, letting the flash of cameras assault them for a few seconds, before Victor pushed open the doors to go inside.

“And now they’ll leave,” he whispered to Yuuri confidently.

He was wrong. He was so, so wrong. Yuuri had to stop himself outright laughing as they were followed inside. The staff didn’t seem to mind, either- in fact, Yuuri would say they were loving the attention their rink was getting.

“What a huge queue,” he said, unable to stop laughing behind his hand. Of course, there were no-one. “It’s just teeming with skaters, right?”

“It was better than taking a chance,” Victor told him sternly as he signed paperwork, shoving it roughly across the table at Yuuri. “Sign this, and we can go. It’s uninterrupted practise six days a week, for six hours each day. We can stay longer of course, but it’ll be open session if we do.”

“That’s fair,” Yuuri said as he signed the papers. “When does it start?”

“Tomorrow, right up until the day before the competition. See? It was worth coming. Now we get the rink to ourselves tomorrow.”

“Victor! Yuuri! Will you skate for us?”

One of the paparazzi finding his voice seemed to stir the others. Soon they were all yelling questions and requests, of which ‘will you skate for us?’ was the loudest.

“If you would skate it would be an honour,” one the staff members said, a giddy smile on her face as she studied Victor. Yuuri felt himself bristle from jealously, but pushed it aside. Victor had attention from people long before he came on the scene, after all. And if there was one thing Victor didn’t like to do, it was disappoint people.

A devious thought came to mind, and Yuuri smiled to himself as he put an arm around Victor. “We should skate,” he said loudly. “Come on, Victor!”

Victor gave him a sharp glare, before banishing it and forcing himself to smile. “Of course,” he said slowly. “Let’s go.”

As they walked down the corridor to the rink, Victor leaned over to Yuuri’s ear. “You did that on purpose.”

“Of course I did,” Yuuri said with a shrug. “Remember the cardinal rule? Always pee before going on the ice, right? But- that’s a shame, everyone’s going to be waiting for us, and there’s cameras everywhere now.”

“You are so cruel,” Victor hissed at him.

“You deserve it.”

Victor sighed, looking skyward. “I know; I do. Is it too late to say sorry for laughing last week?”

“Most definitely, yes.”

They had to borrow rink skates and they didn’t have costumes, which was reason enough for Victor to apologise and say they wouldn’t be performing a routine. None of them seemed to mind, cameras at the ready regardless.

“I have some advice,” Yuuri said as they skated out to the centre of the ice. He was enjoying Victor’s predicament _way_ too much. “When you land a jump, you have to try not to wet yourself. It’s harder than it sounds.”

“I will absolutely get back at you for this,” Victor threatened. “I don’t know how, but I will.”

“Mmhm. What are we skating?”

“Just do some step sequences or something. They just need a nice photo that says we were here, and why.”

“Do you really think they’ll be satisfied if Victor Nikiforov didn’t do some jumps for them?”

“Yuuri,” Victor said warningly.

“Or would that give them some _very_ pricey photos to sell instead?”

“ _Yuuri_!”

Yuuri smiled at him wickedly. “I’m having too much fun with this, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit. I’m _sorry_ okay, but you honestly looked really sexy when you danced that Eros. I wasn’t joking when I said the extra movements made it hotter.”

“Are you trying to flatter me, Victor?” Yuuri said, eyes sparkling with mirth as he hugged his boyfriend. Camera shutters snapped at them furiously. “Alright, let’s get this done. A little of that new duet we’ve been working on?”

“There are _jumps_ , Yuuri.”

“I know.” Yuuri flashed him a smile, before launching into the start of it. Victor hesitated for half a second before following. They only skated about twenty seconds of it, culminating in a jump. Yuuri landed perfectly, and while Victor did too it was obvious to Yuuri his landing with shakier than normal.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you are _wicked_ ,” Victor hissed at him as they skated off the rink.

“And I still managed to land my Salchow perfectly last week,” Yuri mused out loud. “Have I finally found the way to knock the five times gold medallist off his podium? All along we just needed to ply you with water!”

“My jump was fine!”

“Your _landing_ wasn’t.”

They posed for a few more photos once they’d removed the skates. Yuuri fully expected Victor to go and find the bathroom, so when he was led to the exit instead he frowned in surprise.

“Victor? Don’t you-”

“Not here,” Victor cut in.

“Surely they wouldn’t follow you now? I’d stop them anyway!”

“You’ve finally found some sympathy, then? I’m touched.”

Yuuri frowned again. “Okay, but seriously- you should go now. I can keep them busy.”

Victor gave him a small, but somewhat sheepish smile. “Does it sound silly that I’m just a bit too embarrassed to admit to them now that I need to pee? They’ll know my landing wasn’t great, and that’ll be telling them why.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri said immediately. “I’m Mr Anxiety, remember? That sounds perfectly reasonable to me. I’m sorry for laughing at you.”

Victor looked at him for a moment before laughing himself. “Yuuri, no. I totally deserved it. Don’t worry yourself about it. I’m actually surprised how difficult it was to skate like that. You did well last week, considering.”

“You’re surprised?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, before flushing a little and looking away. “Here’s the thing- it’s not even that new for me. Anxiety destroys my bladder sometimes. That isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last. It’s not even the worst; it’s just the first time you’ve seen it. Have you honestly never skated while needing to pee before?”

“Of course I have. How do you think I came up with my cardinal rule in the first place?”

“Then why are you surprised it was so hard?”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor said with a sigh. “There’s a difference between ‘I need to pee, but I just got my costume on and I’d rather hold it than remove it again’, and ‘if I jump like that again my bladder is going to explode.’”

Yuuri chuckled, putting his arm around Victor and squeezing him lightly. “Alright, I get it. I’m a mean and horrible boyfriend. Would you rather get a taxi to the hotel?”

“That would be good.”

Yuuri flagged down a taxi at a nearby rank, giving directions to their hotel. The driver cited them twenty minutes, and closed the window between them sharply. Yuuri didn’t mind; he was awful at small talk anyway. Glancing over at Victor, he suspected that he wouldn’t mind either. Yuuri was glad it was impossible for anyone to see them right then, since Victor had given up any pretences for the cameras and was practically scowling out of the window.

“Are you angry at me? I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Victor glanced round, his face softening as he shook his head. “No, I’m not angry at you.”

Yuuri was perceptible to the carefully picked words. “Then who are you angry at?”

“Myself.”

“Yourself? Why?”

“That landing was the worst I’ve done in _years_ ,” Victor explained with a heavy sigh. “And there were _cameras_ , Yuuri. I got nervous.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that, too surprised at Victor of all people admitting to nerves.

“I got nervous because last week, you skated the best Eros I’ve ever seen even though you had to pee just as badly as I do, and I wasn’t sure if I could even land an Axel without giving the paparazzi their biggest story in forever.”

Yuuri, consumed by guilt, shook his head rapidly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry-_ ”

“Yuuri,” Victor interrupted, smiling kindly. “I’m trying to compliment you. Take it, okay?”

“Trying to…?” Yuuri attempted to speak, but tailed off.

“That Eros was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen on the ice. I may have, possibly, have wanted to see for myself how, ah, it affected you, but on a personal level, and if it worked the other way around…?”

Now it was Victor’s turn to tail off, cheeks now a deep red all the way up to his ears. Yuuri chuckled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. “Victor Nikiforov, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do.”

Victor closed his eyes tightly, a light whine escaping his lips as he re-adjusted how he was sitting. He crossed one leg over the other, one hand kneading his thigh as he bit his lip. “This didn’t go how I expected at _all_. Can I explain when I’m not about to wet myself in the back of a taxi?”

“I don’t know _what_ you expected, but okay. Can you _not_ wet yourself though? Because I really don’t want to explain that to the driver, and there might be paparazzi at the hotel if they managed to find out where we’re staying.”

“Yuuri, I will strangle you if you give me more things to consider right now.”

Yuuri dutifully quieted, unable to stop himself watching Victor as he squirmed in his seat. He crossed, uncrossed and re-crossed his legs, bounced his thigh, and wrapped his arms tightly around his lower stomach with his eyes firmly closed. It was oddly alluring. Yuuri couldn’t help but be captivated by the look on Victor’s flushed face. Some of the light moans and gasps his boyfriend was making were almost explicit in nature, and the way he tilted his head back to the headrest with his eyes closed was criminally erotic.

Regardless of how strangely arousing he found the whole situation, Yuuri felt increasingly bad for Victor. He reached out and lightly held Victor’s wrist, frowning at the feel of his boyfriend’s frantic pulse beneath his fingertips.

“You’re worrying me,” he said gently.

"I’ll manage, okay? We’ll be there in a few minutes anyway.” Victor couldn’t have sounded any less convincing if he tried. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

When they arrived, Yuuri paid the driver so Victor didn’t have to think about it. They got out, Victor managing to pull himself up and walk normally to the entrance. Thankfully there were no paparazzi to be seen.

At the check in desk Yuuri took the lead again, glancing across at Victor who was shifting slightly on the spot. His movements looked fluid and natural to the average watcher, though. The only interaction he made with the staff outside of a quick smile was to hand his debit card over to pay. Key-card in hand, Yuuri indicated him to follow as he headed to the lift in the lobby.

Once behind the closed doors of the empty lift, Victor held his hand out for the key-card. Yuuri gave it to him without protest. “Room 241.”

Victor didn’t even reply, stepping back, forward, side to side, and bouncing where he stood until the doors opened once more. The second they did he was gone, practically sprinting down the corridor to the aforementioned room. Yuuri caught up with them at the door, struggling to slide the key-card through the slot. He managed it and swung the door open, leaving Yuuri to catch it behind him as he practically launched himself at the bathroom. Yuuri closed the hotel room door and locked it, passing the bathroom to sit down on the bed after dropping the bags he’d been carrying around onto the floor. Victor had left the door open in his hurry, leaning up against the wall next to him with his eyes closed in relief as he finally emptied his bladder.

After what seemed like an eternity Victor joined him, one hand rubbing his bladder lightly. “That was… Not as I planned.”

“What, exactly, _did_ you plan?”

“Ugh, this is embarrassing!” Victor complained as he fell backwards onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. “Your Eros. That desperation induced, downright sexier than it had any right to be Eros. Your _hips_ , Yuuri! That was seduction at its finest, and when you got off the ice you told me you had to pee really badly, and all I could think about was dragging you off somewhere, _my god, Yuuri_. I don’t know how I didn’t just jump you right there.”

“Because of the TV crew and cameras? You jumped me when we got home instead.”

“Yes, I know, but _anyway_ ,” Victor said, side stepping deftly. “And I wondered, would I be able to skate like that if I was in the same position? Would you think it was sexy, too? I wanted to recreate it for you.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said softly, lying down so he was next to Victor and cuddling against his side. “That’s somewhat adorable.”

“Only somewhat?” Victor sounded hurt, but Yuuri could see the sparkle in his eyes.

“So why didn’t you just wait until we were alone at our own rink to try it? Wouldn’t that have been more sensible?”

“I wasn’t going to _tell_ you! I was just going to do it, and I was hoping you’d say ‘oh Victor, that was so sexy today!’ and then accost _me_ when we got home.”

“You’re a complete dork, you know that?”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whined. “Anyway, I knew when we got to Barcelona we’d probably skate at the rink for the paparazzi because it’s happened every time to me when I go for sign-ups. So when you were sleeping on the plane, I drank a bunch of water so I’d have to go by the time we got to the rink. I wasn’t planning on them losing my luggage, but it gave me a reason to make a scene and keep the paparazzi interested in us.”

“We should go back for that soon, by the way.”

“Do we have to? I bought new clothes already.”

“What about _my_ luggage?”

“I’ll buy you new clothes too! Anyway, they followed us around and by the time we stopped for coffee, I was really feeling it. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to keep subtle about it for much longer, so I recounted that story about being followed to you so you’d know why I wasn’t going.”

“Was that even true?”

“Of course!” Victor looked across at him, eyes wide. “But I told them to get the hell out, and the staff in the restaurant kicked them out after I told them. It’s never really stopped me using public bathrooms, though. That was a little white lie for the sake of the scene.”

“The sake of the scene,” Yuuri repeated, rolling his eyes. “Go on.”

“When we got to the rink, I was ready to abandon the whole idea. I had to go so badly by then, but then you were wicked and vindictive to me and gave me no choice but to skate.”

“You know I was skating with you? How was I ever going to take notice of you?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t _think_ about that!”

“I didn’t notice if it was sexy or not, by the way. I’m sorry.”

“You were too busy laughing at my misfortune,” Victor corrected. “But I imagine it really wasn’t. I really did get insecure the paparazzi would notice my awful landing and link it if I told them the truth, though. Not one of my finest moments.”

“Your squirming around in the taxi was kind of sexy,” Yuuri admitted softly. “You looked nervous and cute and your ears were all red, and-” he stopped, nuzzling into Victor’s shoulder nervously. “I don’t know.”

Victor exhaled lengthily, wrapping one arm tightly around Yuuri. “So I suppose I did achieve my goal, in a roundabout way. I’ll have to keep that in mind for you.”

“V-Victor!” Yuuri gasped. “That’s- no, that’s really weird!”

“What’s the matter? I just won’t be doing that in public again, that’s all. But if you think it’s _sexy_ , then how can I say no?”

“That’s weird, you’re weird, this is weird,” Yuuri chanted against Victor’s shoulder, cheeks bright red in shame.

Victor cupped his chin with one gentle hand, pulling him up to look at him. “You remember what the other part of my goal was, right? You were supposed to notice how sexy I was and accost me, remember?”

“A-ah. Right.” Yuuri smiled awkwardly at that, cheeks still red. “So, well- shall we, you know…?”

Victor gave him an unimpressed look. “That was awful. The worst attempt at seduction _ever_.”

“The door is locked, and I can put the do not disturb sign up.”

“Oh, Yuuri, stop. You’re making me so hot,” Victor said, his voice expressionless. “Do I have to do all the work today?” He gave Yuuri a smouldering smile, lowering his eyelashes. “Yuuri, why don’t you join me for a shower?”

Yuuri nodded shortly. “Ah- yeah. Okay.” He willed away his nervousness, giving Victor an equally sensational smile. “Let’s shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Miss Fortune! I don't really write smut, and if I did it would be in its own fic with its own tags. Sorry! I wrote this for my partner (we're both omo fans and he gave me the prompt.) I saw there was quite a lot of Yuri on Ice omo, so I decided to add mine to the collective. Hopefully it's okay!


End file.
